The present invention relates generally to the field of text file reformatting, specifically reformatting a text file for use within a data processing system. More particularly, this invention relates to reformatting an ASCII print file or similar text file by providing easily defined set up parameter tables to control the process of importing the information contained in the ASCII or similar text file for use in software programs.
Typical data processing systems often produce, an ASCII or similar text file as output. Such data processing systems generate documents for use in a variety of commercial activities. For example, such documents include purchase and sale invoices, medical bills, activity accounting, and performance reports. It is often required that these documents, once generated, be transmitted through the postal system.
Typically, these data processing systems require generation of a text file, and then send the file to a printer for printing that merely replicates the exact layout of the text file. The result is a stack of paper printouts that cannot be altered or manipulated unless the user changes the program and/or data that produced the original text file and again reprints the file. Furthermore, these files do not include font or graphics information, thus, if a user wishes to print a logo or other graphics information, preprinted forms must be employed.
One example of such document production systems is those systems used for billing and reporting in medical offices. When a patient visits the doctor, a report is generated, typically by an employee, who enters information into an accounting program. The information usually includes the patient""s name, billing address, the specific services performed, the cost of the services and the date of the visit. If the same patient visits the same doctor, another document is created representing the second visit. The bills are then sent to a simple printer for printing on a preprinted form, which may include the doctor""s name and return address, and any desired graphic information. If the bill contains many entries for service performed, it may be required to be printed on several pages. If the bill is over a certain page limit, automated finishing equipment may not be able to handle it properly.
Another problem with these systems occurs when multiple reports are generated during a single report cycle. For example, if a patient visits the doctor several times within the same billing period, he/she is sent multiple bills, unless an employee manually checks for duplicate addresses. This practice is costly, as the user must either pay for the employee""s time or the double postage. Moreover, patients are often annoyed and the doctor is embarrassed when multiple bills are received. Furthermore, if the doctor wishes to alter the design of the document or any text contained thereon, the change must be made in the original program. If the change is a uniform change to be made on each document, then every document must be reprinted. These changes are time consuming and costly. It is to be appreciated that prior art systems are not capable of handling changes to document size or any other format or print style change is to the document. In these prior art systems, the user can only make changes to the document by rewriting the entire file and the program, which directs the final report.
Another disadvantage with these text file systems is that the text files, which in turn require mail delivery, cannot easily or automatically take advantage of address quality programs and/or document finishing systems, such as FINALIST(copyright), SMARTMAILER(copyright) and/or DocuMatch(trademark), manufactured and distributed by Pitney Bowes Inc., of Stamford, Conn. These programs provide postal discount qualifications and prepare mail for delivery into the postal stream, respectively.
According to the present invention, a method and system for reformatting an ASCII or similar text file is provided, such that resulting data may be easily manipulated, enhanced and/or postal coded. The text reformatting software of the present invention uses easily defined data tables to control the reading of the text file and to direct extraction of information from the input text file for storage in a set of data base tables. Included in this information may be destination addresses, which can be optionally exported to address quality software for postal coding and presorting. The address data is then re-imported a report is created using a standard report generator, such as Microsoft ACCESS(trademark). The report may then be sent to a document finishing system for processing into a mail steam.
Setting up the import process is easily accomplished by storing set up parameters in data base tables, which are easily defined and maintained. Typical text files include three types of data. The first type of data is document header information, often printed in the top section of each page. For example, header information includes the name and address of the user for which the documents are being generated. The second type of information that is typically found within the text file is variable information. Variable information includes line items, such as data, which may represent a service performed by an office, or an item bought at a store. The third type of data is footer information, such as totals often found only on the last page of a document.
The parameter set up tables of the present invention define the layout of the input file. These set up parameters are stored in data base tables and are used to control where from the input file to retrieve information, as well as to control the import process. For example, the set up parameters can be instructed that the first five lines of the document include header information and the next 20 lines include variable information, as well as the end point of the pass. For security purposes, the user may restrict access to the set up parameters. Several levels of access can be provided for the overall system. The most limited access is the User Level; at this level the user is enabled only to run and print the program. The next level of access is the Key Operator; this level of access allows the user to operate as a regular user, and to have the ability to change the layout of the reports. The Key Operator may also have limited set up access, such as manipulation of the name of the file and maximum number of pages. The next level of access may be the Set Up; this level can access the set up parameter definitions. Finally, the Developer has access to change the underlying code of the reformatting program. It is not necessary that access be defined as above, however, it is to be appreciated that levels of security may be provided to the system.
Once the input file layout and setup parameters have been defined, the import process is run and a set of data tables is created as defined by the set up parameters. These data tables, for example, include common information, line items, and destination addresses. The set up parameters instruct the program to extract the appropriate information from the input file and store the data in the proper data table.
The destination address file contains any information related to the destination of the document such as, the recipient""s name and address. The information contained within the destination address may be then exported, such that an address quality program may be applied. Address quality programs include programs such as FINALIST(copyright) or SMART MAILER(copyright) manufactured and distributed by Pitney Bowes Inc.(trademark), of Stamford, Conn. These products enable address cleansing, and postal coding and presorting, which result in potential qualification for postal discounts. Known address cleansing systems such as FINALIST(copyright) or SMART MAILER(copyright) compare a list of initial address against criteria and/or databases to determine if a more appropriate address should be substituted or the address removed. The address cleansing system may provide for format changes to reflect postal system preferences or enhancements such as zip+4. The system may provide for address accuracy, moved addresses and duplicates. Once complete the data is imported back into the destination address data table.
These data tables are linked such that after the information is manipulated, the documents created by a report generator contain the appropriate and related information. For example, during the import process, each document in the input file is assigned a document number and an address number. The document number provides a link between both the line items and the common information, while the address number links the common information and the destination address. Therefore, when the stored information is accessed during report generation, the links ensure that the report contains related information. If, during import, the program observes that an identical address is being imported, it assigns the document the same address number, however, each document is assigned a different document number. During presort, the documents are placed in print order proximity such that, during report generation, the documents having the same address are printed sequentially so that they can be placed in the same envelope.
The user must then generate a report representative of the desired print output. Such report generation may be accomplished using Microsoft Access(copyright) or a similar report generator. Any changes a user desires to make to a report may now be easily made at the report generation step; the user is no longer required to return to the program that produced the text file to make final report layout changes.
If a document does not have too many pages, it may then be sent directly to a printer, saved for later use or transmitted electronically. The reports may be processed by a mail piece finishing system, such as DocuMatch(trademark), manufactured by Pitney Bowes Inc., located in Stamford, Conn. These mail piece finishing systems properly address and bar-code mail pieces, as well as enable preprinted sheets or inserts to be added to the envelope of a mail piece.